The Lucas Blake Story
by The L.B story
Summary: Read this our your esophagus will explode. maybe........


Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I was falling very fast the earth came up to meet me but suddenly I realized that it wasn't earth it was water. Splash! It was water splash, splash ,splash I heard splashes behind me suddenly I realized what was going on. Mere moments ago I had been on a bridge with my friend Adam fighting off zombie hoards. Then the bridge had collapsed. So where was I now? I panicked briefly wondering if I was going to be overwhelmed by zombies. Then I realized that zombies cant swim. I swam around until I found my gun and some ammo then I swam to shore the pollution in this water could kill me without the zombies help. I struggled on to land and sat my self down shivering and dripping wet I was an easy target for zombies of every kind . I had just crawled into my shelter when some zombies walked by but I was too tired to care. My only thought was if they want to find me let them find me ……let them find me………

At this point I should tell you that "zombie" is not the correct term just a nickname these monsters were actually just humans whose worst traits were highly accelerated so there angriness' is a natural human trait since accelerated.

When I woke up I felt completely refreshed. But as I wandered into the sun I quickly spotted a lone zombie. Remembering my hate for the wretched creature I fumbled as I loaded my gun but as I shot the bullet I knew something was wrong. My aim had never been the best but this time my bullet missed completely. Only skinning the zombie and going to hit a car. Boom BEEP, BEEP ,BEEP went the car alarm I knew that this would undoubtedly send a massive horde of zombies towards me so began to prepare my defence position . But the sheer size and speed of the horde was surprising perhaps overwhelming. Even as I struggled to hold back the zombie horade I knew it wouldn't be enough but I decided that if I were going to die so were most of thease zombies. But just as I had given up hope I heard a noise behind me. It was my partner Adam fighting his way up beside me. By the time all the zombies were either dead or incapacitated. We exchanged news and got ready to camp. After the camp was ready we prepared our next move. We knew that the world was in a crisis but at the time we did not know the extent. But we were soon to learn it. Suddenly out of the ground came a rumbling then a shacking finally with a mighty groan a pentagram appeared and the earth opened up.

( Above: pentagram)

It was of course Stanley who we call Stan. Who controlled the zombie hoards (more or less) We knew she yes we said she, must be defected but we were not even close to ready to defeat Stan alone. So we ran and tried to hide but her strength was too much we tried to fight but it was in vain. Finally we got away hiding under a Toyota (it's a sports utility vehicle) and eventually drove off. Being young and naïve we thought that this was a chance encounter and decided to head directly to Juno Alaska where the two man luge convention was being held. But when we arrived in Juno we were dismayed to find that the convention hall was mostly empty with the exception of one team. Josh and his wild untamed Jonathan. We decided to join up and go to the 2 man luge compation Yellow knife but when we arrived we found that there was a zombified Justin Biber there. We killed him as soon as he started sinning "goanna kill you 1 time". But when our ears had recovered we realized that Josh was missing and we found a ransom note claming that in a mere 7.-1209223-90---409350- days he would be experimented on by Stan herself. We estimated that we could gather an army in about 2.5 days find where they were in about .5 days and get there in 3.1 days giving us 1 day left over. But I jumped on my dirt bike and Adam on his wild untamed Jonathan and we set out it was going to be a long ride time to kick it into high gear.

Chapter 2 "The rescue"

As we set out our first goal was to wrangle up some friends which is pretty hard when half of them are zombies and the other half our dead but we set out anyway. Our first stop was to recruit members if the mafia. The family will always help you no matter who the enemy is. Police, Cartel, Yakuza , zombies there all the same to the mafia next were any surviving members of me and Adams various sports team followed by a group called " Save the wild untamed Jonathan". Along with some people calling themselves " The noble defenders of the pacific North-western tree octopus". Weird but they work. Along with a group of civilians and a small detachment of the military we were on are own. Our only hope was to find out where Stan was. We used radar to discover that she was hiding out in Iqaluit when that happened we immediately marched north where we found that the native tribes were eager to reclaim lost land from the zombies joined us. This was strange however zombies don't live in cold places or in water so what were they doing up north? We found our answer as we marched north. Stan had altered the ground itself so that it faced towards the sun increasing temperatures to dangerously high levels also obviously melting the permafrost. The native tribes numbers grew as we went along sinning war chants and preparing for revenge. they had there chance a few days later. As we were walking we found a small group of huts but as we approached we found zombies it was quick and short, more then they deserved. But as we drew closer to the main city which the zombies had made we began to be vary nervous we had only 1.5 days left to rescue Stan's prisoners so as we advanced we began to quick march then run then sprint until we finally arrived in sight of the town. We camped for the night and decided to move in tomorrow. Our plan was simple we would break in to the jail Adam and I while our army caused a dissertation. Then we would emerge from the prison and hit them from behind that would confuse them then we would use an old plane we found that we had filled full of explosives and crash it right into the zombies it was our only choice. The battle began at the crack of dawn as we advanced we heard the sound of the city stirring but as we got closer the zombies appeared we immediately began attacking the battle was fast paced but Lucas ,Jon and I raced down to the dungeons. We didn't find josh but a female prisoner Alana said that he had been taken to the palace. We rushed up there the four of us but found that the palace was blocked. So we went to help our army. The battle was going back and forth. But we arrived just in time to turn the tables. Under the defining sounds of guns and screams it was mass chaos. It was a scene from hell, a nightmare perhaps because nothing on earth was as bad as this. I cant describe the smell of the corpses the sounds of battle the felling of panic. But as we fought onwards sometimes having to jump over the heaps of corpses and plugging our noses so not to be overwhelmed by the odour of them we began to see the scope of power they held a massive army if you could this rabble of hell born spawns an army was terrifying to behold our training and weapons were barley making an impact on them as our force desperately surged forward time after time. It seemed hopeless but we still had a plan. I pulled out a filed telephone from the backpack of a dead soldier. I began shouting the code. "Alpha whiskey golf base to Alpha whiskey golf 8 prepare to drop your payload by the green smoke" I then threw a smoke grenade to alert them of my position and where to crash. The pilot would parashute out before them. But as the plane came in we fell back. Time appeared to stand still then

Whosh, BOOM the strength of the explosion knocked of down and when we got up we saw a mountin of zombie corpses than as if answering a call the zombies scrambled back to the imperial palace where we knew we had to go.

Chapter 3:The betrayal

As we camped we were sure we had time about 1 day to rescue our friend. Then we realized the man in time of our timer was missing. We found his clock and realized we had been betrayed. He had "forgotten to change the time in the time zone area of the artic. We had only 10 seconds left! Then we heard a rumbling then a crash and out of the palace rose a massive beast that had once been our friend and he was coming right at us. We turned and ran we hoped we were faster. But apparently chasing us was not on Stans to-do list so we managed to make camp about 1 mile away. As we prepared our assault we knew he must die so with grim faces we armed ourselves to once again plunge into the depth of hell with no guarantee we would ever return here we go again.


End file.
